Hester Winters
Hester Winters is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s twentyfifth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Aquilo Hudson.'' '' 'Hester Winters' Age: 17 District: 0 Gender: Female Weapons: Shruiken Personality: Hester can be a challenging girl with a very sharp tongue. She says what she thinks and means about other people, regardless about other´s feelings. She is very determined and ambitious when it comes to her goals, but she is a very fair person who would never result to tricks to win. Hester is very intelligent, but she has little understanding of other people. History: Hester was born into the wild, freezing-cold world of District 0. Her mother was a poor, starving prostitute who lived in the streets, whose life was going up in the seams because she had become pregnant with a customer. If the word got out on the street, her boss would fire her and she would stand without a job and no hope left. Therefore, she kept her pregnancy a secret for everyone. But in her job, she suffered so much abuse and violence from her customers and her boss. The physical abuse got so bad that she acually got very ill from it, just when she was about to give birth to Hester. So when she had given birth to her, she died minutes afterwards, with just enough time to tell the midwives that her baby was to be called Hester, after her late grandmother. Luckily for Hester, the midwives at the hospital were running an orphanage for children that lost their mothers when they were born, under the nose of District 0´s mayor. There Hester was safe from everything, the bitter cold outside, the brutal gang violence in the streets, and the possibility of ending up as a prostitute like her mother was. The midwives were kind to Hester and the other children there, and treated them just like their own kids, even though they weren´t. Hester turned into a very confident little girl, who always knew what she wanted, and had a very sharp tongue. She didn´t care for what other people thougth of her, which made the other kids dislike her a lot. But if they started to say mean things to her, she would just laugh and shrug it off, which made them even more agitated towards her. They tried to make fun of her mother, but that didn´t work. They tried making fun of that she was so skinny, and that didn´t work either. Everything negative just bounched off Hester. The midwives found out one day that Hester had a big talent for horse-riding. She had been riding the horses that lived on the neihgbouring farm for months in secret, without anyone knowing. The midwives were happy to see her having something that made her happy, but the other kids also noticed. They started to abuse and make fun of the horses, which was the only thing Hester couldn´t stand. It was fine if they made fun of her, but if they thougth it was ok to try on her friends, they were mistaken. One boy once broke into the farm while Hester was there, taking care of her favorite horse, Ivan, a five year old pure-white stallion. The boy pushed Hester away and started to beat Ivan with a metal pipe. Ivan was soon unable to stand up, while the boy kept beating him up until blood started to pour all over the floor. Hester went mad in a fit of rage, and attacked the boy with his own weapon after taking the pipe away from him. She smashed his face in and left him lying on the floor, unconsious and bleeding. But while she was trying to soothe Ivan, telling him it would be all right, the owner of the farm came in. When he saw his prize stallion bruised and bleeding on the ground, he thougth Hester had done it, and made the Peacekeepers arrest her. Hester was informed at the Justice Building that Ivan had been put to sleep, his damages had been too severe. She cried for her horse, the only one in the world she thougth understood her. She also got informed she was to be executed the next day for her crimes. The boy had told the Peacekeepers that she was the one who had done it, and that she had tried to kill him as well. The next day, at her execution, Hester saw it was Reaping day. She saw her chance, and managed to slip away from the Peacekeepers. Before they could arrest and execute her, she had already volunteered for the hunger games. Preferred Alliance: Hester will either ally with the career alliance or be on her own. If she allies with the careers, she´ll try to get a leading role in the alliance. She won´t be scared to say what she means however, which can land her enemies. Strengths: Speed, agility, balance Weaknesses: Combat, swimming, weapons Trivia *Hester´s last name, Winters, corespondents to her home District, 0, because of District 0´s snowy envirement and low temperatures. *Her District partner was supposed to be Marlon Lander at first, but he was later changed into District 10 instead. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer